


New World Order

by Raicho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Torture, Bottom Daryl, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Bonding, Hurt Daryl, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Daryl, Protective Rick, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Season Finale, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan has different plans for his 'beating'.</p><p>Re-imagined A/B/O AU of the season 6 finale when the group finally meets Negan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning everyone in advance that this is fucked up. If any part of this makes you uncomfortable, please turn tail and leave for high ground. I have this sickness where I like a lot of hurt with very little to no comfort.
> 
> I've been working on this for about a week whenever I got a bit of down time, and I think I got it to a point where I feel comfortable having it published.
> 
> Unbeta'd-- watch out for mistakes!

                The first sign of terror came when the haunting tune of whistling began to echo and the pervasive stench of a foreign pack filled the cool night air while their pack attempted to trek through the dark depths of the forest. The startling realization that they were no longer alone caused them to frantically run through the shadowed thicket without direction and straight into the blinding spotlight of the Savior’s camp. The second sign struck as the pack realized they were surrounded on all sides—trapped in a circle of predators like caged rats.

                The stink of wrongness charged through Rick’s body as the hairs on the back of his neck raised into the air like sprouting weeds. There were suddenly too many alien scents that pervaded his senses, and too powerful a source of light that beamed down on his pack like God’s ever-watching scrutiny.

                Dread washed over Rick like the first chilling seconds of a cold shower when icy water sprayed like sharp needles against warm flesh—uncomfortable and unexpected. Suddenly Maggie’s weight became all too much to handle as his inner alpha began to panic from his lack of control. Rick’s body stood vibrating with uncertainty as he watched his packmates and pup circle around each other in a show of defense while nameless armed men watched on from the sidelines. The alpha’s mouth hung open as he searched for focus; his canines slipping from his lips in a resistive snarl. His chest rose and fell with something akin to desperation, similar to the way a beached fish greedily gulped for water to flow through its gills once more. Rick’s eyes searched unsteadily for something he didn’t know he was looking for—his gaze growing hazier with each passing blink—he could sense a familiar presence amongst the enveloping chaos.

                “Good. You made it,” a suspiciously pleasant voice cut through the fog that had begun to gather in Rick’s mind, “Welcome to where you’re goin’.”

                Rick turned to see a beta with a peppered moustache stepping near their pack’s secondary alpha, Abraham, “We’ll take your weapons…” The beta’s lips curled upward into an eerie smile as he pulled a gun from his belt to aim it at the other alpha that helped Rick with steadying Maggie’s makeshift stretcher, “Now.”

                Seconds that felt like centuries passed in tense silence as Rick stared across at the beta, keeping his eyes locked with determined ferocity. He was trying to remain undaunted by the beta’s request as he pleaded for a chance at peaceful agreement, “We can talk about this.”

                “We’re done talking. Time to listen.” The beta held Rick’s attention with an unsmiling glare before he turned away after a heartbeat’s length of time.

                Without warning a crowd of men from the Saviors descended upon Rick’s pack and began stripping them each of their weapons. Rick stood firm as he attempted to resist their tugging; his canines were bared as he bit at his tongue to keep silent from slipping out a challenging remark.  Soon he and his pack were suddenly left standing disarmed and vulnerable, completely robbed of their firearms, regardless of their silent and disgruntled opposition.

                “Okay, let’s get ‘er down and get y’all on ‘yer knees,” The imperious beta held Rick’s focus once more—an unusual thing for a beta to provoke an alpha with a lengthened stare, “Lots to cover.”

                Before they could be threatened with physical force, Abraham growled protectively as he warned off the strangers to keep away from their pack’s pregnant beta, Maggie, “Hold up. We got it.”

                Whether or not it was due to the beta instinctively reacting to the natural dominance of an alpha’s growl, the beta waved his hands into the air in a placating gesture as he willingly agreed, “Sure, sure.”

                With as much gentleness as possible, both alphas from their small pack slowly lowered Maggie’s stretcher onto the ground with Aaron’s helpful guidance. Once the stretcher was down, Abraham and Rick grabbed hold of either side of the woman’s arms and helped to tenderly usher her to her feet and guide her into a kneeling position. Just as Maggie’s knees met the rocky surface of the ground, Eugene was hastily thrown at their side, kneeling beside them with the rank stench of apology and regret fresh on his scent mixed with the salty tears that threatened to spill from his squinting eyes. Rick stared at the portly beta with shock as the gravity of the situation began to suffocate him all over again.

                “Gonna need ya’ on your knees.” The beta with the peppered moustache crowded into Rick’s space, requiring the alpha to direct his attention back to his crooked smile.

                Rick remained still and silent as he gathered his moxie to focus on watching the challenging beta and the other unfamiliar men that surrounded his pack. It felt unnatural for an alpha like himself to bend at the demand of a lower ranked beta, regardless of the potential looming threat. As he stood unwavering under the beta’s pressure, something scratched at the back of Rick’s brain, and he caught the familiar tang of unseen packmates—their scents mostly unrecognizable and covered in grime and God knows what else, but still faint enough for Rick to concentrate and hold onto. There was a scent that stuck out with the image of home that continued to claw at his nostrils.

                A shaky breath sounded from the alpha’s left flank, breaking Rick’s train of thought and causing the alpha to redirect his attention for a split second. Rick looked over at his son, Carl, as the pup took a nervous breath while looking back at his alpha-father for instruction. The situation hit Rick like a speeding bus as he realized that his life was not the only one at stake. He needed to keep them safe—every member of his pack and family.

                With the safety of his pup’s life at the forefront of mind, Rick unsteadily lowered himself to his knees, hoping that the demonstration of submission would cause his son to follow action. As his joints hit the ground, disgust rushed through him and threatened to spill from his lips in a surge of putrid bile. Rick was able to steady himself once he saw that his son was promptly following his lead by dropping to his knees; able to focus on the fact that Carl was not resisting and making himself a further target. Sasha soon followed her alphas, though the look of defeat was evident in the woman’s eyes as she reluctantly lowered herself to the ground next to Rick.

                Rick’s inner alpha howled with rage as he sucked in ragged breaths. He tried balancing his weight on the tender joints of his knees whilst inwardly praying to whatever was left to listen to his internal begging and bargaining. It was beginning to feel like Rick was drowning; his vision danced with flickering spots as all noise faded around him.

                “Let’s get the other ones. Right now!” The beta’s voice sounded like a distant muffle to Rick’s ears, “Dwight! Chop, chop!”

                A lanky blond-haired beta with a half charred face stepped forward from the crowd of men and walked toward the back of a van parked near the inner-circle of the group. The blond beta opened both of the van’s back doors, and Rick was instantly met with the pungent smell of trepidation filling his nostrils. Rick kept his head lowered as the familiar scents of his other packmates flooded through the surrounding atmosphere; their exact identities still undetermined without the aid of his vision. The alpha’s eyes remained partially hooded as his gaze wandered over toward the direction of the groaning metallic hinges of the van’s doors where he witnessed several men gathering. Within a split second the van’s entrance turned from a hollowed pitch-black abyss to the form of an all too familiar packmate squinting from the harshness of the camp’s spotlight.

                The alpha’s nostrils flared as he scented the omega— _his_ omega, Daryl.

                His gaze gained focus as hot fury burned at the back of his storm-baring eyes. Rick took in Daryl’s ragged appearance, noting how the omega was covered with a blanket stained in blood and dirt, causing Daryl’s usually comforting scent of warm ember and earth to be muddled under the blanket’s filth. Daryl’s dark hair had fallen in sweat-soaked tangles, helping to cover his deep blue eyes like a tailored mask. Rick could see that his omega was wounded by the way Daryl’s body slouched against the wall of the van’s interior—a bullet wound, Rick guessed, as he looked over the omega’s pale flesh that was painted wet by the tacky grime of crimson blood. A low growl escaped from his gritted teeth, though it blessedly went unrecognized by others.

                Rick watched with concern as Daryl shivered under the touch of a rough-handed beta pulling him from the floor of the van. The alpha quietly shook with a suppressed emotional concoction of both fear and anger as he watched the beta forcefully push his omega to his knees; the shock of impact apparent in Daryl’s features for a second before the omega collected himself and slid back into his cool façade.

                Somewhere in the distance Rick could hear another member of his pack—Glenn—crying for his wife, Maggie, but ultimately Rick’s focus remained on Daryl. The omega continued to shiver as he clung tightly to the filthy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hiding the half of his neck and shoulder that carried Rick’s mating bite. It was like Daryl was holding onto the blanket desperately as if it were a shield that could protect and hide his weakened form from the unknown forces within the unfamiliar pack. The alpha watched on as the battered omega’s nose twitched in recognition of his mate’s—Rick’s—scent. Daryl’s fox-sharp eyes searched the faces of his pack until his scrutinizing gaze caught sight of Rick kneeling across the way. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and there was an unspoken understanding between the two that was communicated—an understanding of the amount of love and respect each of them held for each other, and the trust they shared for each other as equals.

                “Alright! We’ve got a full boat… Let’s meet the man!” The officious beta hollered into the circle of the camp before backing up towards the RV parked immediately in front of the kneeling pack of hostages. The beta knocked on the vehicle’s door twice before stepping away, leaving the space in front of the RV completely empty save for the row of hostages forming its border.

                Anxiety and dread hung heavy in the cool air of the Virginia night; the tense silence and building anticipation acted as effective restraints. Suddenly the RV door opened with a slight creak, and a shadowed figure stepped down to force his weight surely onto the stone gravel beneath.

                “Pissing our pants yet?” The unseen figure had an alpha-rumble to his tone—an unmasked confidence that could only be obtained through natural rank and authority, “Boy, do I have a feeling we’re gettin’ close.”

                The unknown alpha started toward the kneeling pack with a bit of jovial bounce to his step. As he lessened the distance, it could be seen that the alpha was wielding a baseball bat covered in barbed wire and his breath puffed into the air like dragon’s steam boiling before battle. The alpha was tall, built sturdy and rough-edged like the jet-black leather jacket he wore on his back; his hair was dark and peppered with specks of silver in his stubble, and his teeth glistened sharp in white under the light of the southern moon.

                “Yep, it’s gonna be pee-pee pants city here _real_ soon.” The alpha sauntered across the line of hostages, smirking down at each member of Rick’s pack with sharp white canines, “Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

                Not allowing silence to overtake the question, the assertive beta from earlier piped up to point his finger at Rick, “It’s this one. He’s the guy.”

                Within only a step or two, the alpha was soon towering over Rick; his dark stare surveying the potential threat that the kneeling alpha might possess.

                “Hi,” The alpha grinned as his tongue flicked out to lick at his sharpened canine, “You’re Rick, right? I’m Negan,” The alpha pointed to himself with a gloved hand, “And I do not appreciate you killin’ my men.”

                Rick remained neutrally silent but held Negan’s stare with formidable ferocity—Rick would be damned if he rolled over belly-up during his first encounter with an over-posturing alpha such as Negan.

                “Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool,” Negan sighed outwardly, “Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But, I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly.”

                A glint of alpha red flashed in both of the alphas’ eyes as they continued to hold each other’s stare, causing the anticipation of a potential fight to spark tension through both packs. After a long pause, Negan was the first to turn his head downward toward the gravel beneath his feet.

                “You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes,” Negan grinned wide enough to show the full set of his pearly whites, “Yes you are.”

                Rick held his tongue, determined not to collapse under the pressure of submission.

                “You see Rick, whenever you do… No matter what, you don’t mess with the new world order,” Negan rolled his eyes as he spoke down at the kneeling alpha, “The new world order is this, and it’s really very simple—so even if you’re stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it— You ready?”

                Silence filled the space and time between them.

                “Here goes, pay attention,” Negan let out a breath of steam into the cold air as he dropped his bat from the top of his shoulder to swing it menacingly into the empty area near Rick’s right ear, forcing the kneeling alpha to reluctantly bare his throat ever so faintly, “Give me your shit or I will kill you.”

                Negan’s face was as bright and wide as the Cheshire cat as he looked down on Rick’s throat open and vulnerable as it bobbed up and down with each shaky gulp of air the subdued alpha took, “Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do,” the threatening alpha paced around the kneeling pack, delicately swinging the barbed bat in his hand to and fro with each step he took.

                Negan returned to standing over Rick before continuing, “You have shit, you give it to me. That’s your job.”

                Feeling the eyes of his packmates and omega on him, Rick gaped up at Negan with burning disdain as the other alpha continued, “Now, I know that is a mighty, big, nasty pill to swallow. But swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something.”

                Bending over to whisper into Rick’s ear, Negan echoed a dark laugh, “You thought you were safe. I get it… Thought you could play house like the old days,” the sturdy alpha lifted himself to standing above Rick again before continuing, and Rick thought grimly for a moment that Negan was insinuating a different threat than simply taking their pack’s ‘shit’, “But, the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged—more pegged if you don’t do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that’s too much, you can take, find, or steal more and it’ll even out sooner or later.”

                Negan lifted his hands to gesture at the camp, “This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be.”

                “So someone knocks on your door,” Negan began to speak with a hint of glee as he stepped in front of Daryl, crowding into the omega’s line of sight, “you let us in. We own that door.”

                The omega kept his eyes downcast and the blanket close to his body, hoping to avert the alpha’s attention from him by acting submissive while he continued to keep thoughts steady so that he could help think of a way to get his pack out of this trapped mess. Daryl didn’t like the way Negan’s eyes burned into his body with every lingering stare as if the alpha was eyeing a piece of tenderly roasted meat for dinner—Daryl had witnessed that look on countless other alphas before he’d wound up kneeling on the gravel with the rest of his pack. The omega bit at his lip uncertainly to keep a building snarl from crumbling his apathetic features.

                Pacing back over to where Rick knelt, Negan spoke to the paling alpha, “You try to stop us, and we will knock it down,” The alpha of the Saviors placed a hand on his hip as he swung the barbed bat in front of Rick’s face, “You understand?”

                Rick stared into the blank space in front of him without so much as a nod or spoken word; he was trying to piece together the sinister implications that dropped from Negan’s lips like nails on a chalkboard.

                Obviously annoyed, Negan leaned in closer to Rick with his hand cupping the shell of Rick’s ear in an attempt to mock the kneeling alpha’s shocked state of silence, “What? No answer?” Negan slowly backed away from Rick and started pacing the border of hostages again. “You didn’t really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished now, did you? I don’t wanna kill you people, just wanna make that clear from the get go. I want you to work for me. You can’t do that if you’re dead, now can you? I’m not growin’ a garden…”

                Rick’s eyes felt red-hot with rage; the desperation to assert dominance clawing at the back of his throat and itching at the nerve endings of his fingertips. The thought of his pack’s safety was his anchor, helping him to remain calm and passive as Negan’s ambiguous dialogue washed over him like a sea of black tar.

                “But, you killed my people… Oh, damn, a lot of them. More than I’m comfortable with. And for that… For that you’re gonna pay,” Negan’s gaze fell back on Daryl’s kneeling form; weakened and shivering from blood loss and dehydration, “So now... I’m gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you.”

                The barbed bat was raised into the air as Negan took another glance around the rag-tag group of outcasts that consisted of Rick’s core pack, “This… This is Lucille. And she is _awesome_.”

                Walking again, Negan continued, “All this… All this just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor.”

                Pacing the line of hostages, the burly alpha’s feet were loud and heavy as gravel crunched into dust under his muscled weight. His red eyes searched out defiance as he sauntered back and forth; Abraham being the only to rise to the bait with his posture straightening and his chest puffing out in a show of opposition. “Huh. I’ve gotta shave this shit,” Negan scoffed at the other alpha’s act of bravery, but quickly dismissed Abraham from keeping his attention as he turned to walk past Rick once more.

                This time Negan stepped in front of the youngest pack member, Carl, who looked up at the imposing alpha with a calm ice-blue eye and tight thin lips. Rick’s heart sped up as the fear for his pup’s safety threatened to consume his passive demeanor.

                “You’ve got one of our guns,” Negan stated as he pointed at the kneeling pup, “Oh yeah…” Negan’s voice was quiet as he lowered himself to crouch before Carl, “You’ve got a lot of our guns.”

                The young pup glared at Negan with the force of a thousand daggers, allowing his silence to speak for itself.

                “Shit, kid, lighten up,” Negan held Carl’s glare with a malicious smirk playing at his lips, “At least cry a little.”

                Without another sound, Negan lifted himself from a crouching position and began striding along the line of hostages again before stopping in front Maggie’s pale and shivering form, “Jesus, you look _shitty_ ,” Negan shook his head in mock sympathy as his eyes roamed over to Daryl’s slumped form a few bodies over, “Almost as shitty as this fucker over here.”

                Rick’s breath got caught in his throat once more as he feared for his omega’s safety—his eyes skittering back and forth from Maggie to Daryl; both pallid forms shivering and weakened.

                “I should just put you out of your misery right now…” Negan sighed as he glanced between both Maggie and Daryl.

                An abrupt and anguished plea suddenly broke through Negan’s vindictive monologue, tearing everyone’s attention away from Daryl and Maggie, and focusing on Glenn howling from the far edge of the lineup, “No, no, no!”

                Maggie caught sight of her despairing husband and mate pleading for her safety as a crossbow was hastily thrust and aimed into Glenn’s face by the blond beta, Dwight. Her exhausted body shook with worry as she screamed, “Stop it, stop it!”

                While Glenn struggled to escape from Dwight’s hold, Negan looked on at the scene unfolding before him with an air of indifference until both mates fell silent, “Nope. Nope, get him back in line,” Negan warned as he motioned for the blond beta to remove the crossbow from Glenn’s tear-soaked face.

                Maggie’s mate begged and pleaded relentlessly as he was dragged back into line by the back of his shirt collar. Rick kept his eyes watching Daryl, who was silently trembling under the shield of his blanket; the omega’s teeth biting deep into his lower lip to keep from protesting as he locked eyes with Rick for strength. Even as Glenn’s flailing form was thrown to the ground at Daryl’s side, the omega maintained his cool bearing with the help of Rick’s storm-blue gaze.

                The moment was broken as Negan lifted his head to release a muted laugh into the air, “Alright, listen… Don’t any of ya do that again. I will shut that shit down—no exceptions. First one’s free—it’s an emotional moment, I get it,” Looking down on the shuddering man, Negan’s eyes burned into Glenn.

                As Negan’s eyes drifted between Glenn and Maggie, he caught sight of Daryl still looking faithfully at Rick. Rick tried to quickly avert his eyes, hopelessly trying to keep his concern for his omega hidden from the group of strangers. Curiosity became evident in Negan’s expression as he caught the kneeling alpha’s failed attempt at secrecy, and he looked from the omega back to Rick.

                “Sucks, don’t it?” Negan cocked his head to the side as he smiled at Rick with malice, “The moment you realize you don’t know shit.”

                Tremors ran through Rick’s body as he weakly tried to shake his head in defiance; his mouth hanging agape as his eyes searched for an answer. Rick could feel Negan’s eyes watching every thought pass through his head as he tried to collect his thoughts—his courage.

                Bored from Rick’s silence, Negan looked back to Daryl, “It’s your omega, right?” Lucille was pointed toward the omega’s head as Negan directed the question at Rick. A wicked rumble of laughter rolled through Negan’s body as he stepped closer to the bowed omega; nostrils flaring as he soaked in the untainted scent of claimed omega, “This is definitely your omega.”

                A burst of frenzied rage boiled from Rick’s gut as he bent over and growled with as much force as he could muster, “Just stop this!”

                “Hey!” Negan’s voice rose, causing each member of Rick’s pack to straighten with fear, “Do not make me kill the little knot slut. Don’t make it easy on me!” The alpha licked at his teeth as he watched Rick squirm under his mocking eye, “I’ve gotta pick somebody, and everybody’s at the table waiting for _me_ to order.”

                Negan lowered himself in front of Daryl, leaning forward to pull away the feculent blanket that covered the omega’s body; the alpha’s eyes widened with verve as he took in the site of Rick’s mating bite swollen on Daryl’s neck. Negan’s gaze shone bright with venom as he looked back at Rick while he started carding his calloused fingers through the tangles of Daryl’s longer hair.

                Daryl remained unmoving, keeping his eyes focused on his alpha for silent support while Negan crowded into his space; the alpha’s breath heavy and seeping into Daryl’s pores with an air of possessiveness. It wasn’t until Negan began whistling against the shell of Daryl’s ear that the omega began to shiver as he fought the instinct to bare his throat for an alpha. Lucille was slowly brought to rest against the tender flesh of Daryl’s neck as Negan spoke, “I think I know what I want to order.”

                Rick was about to lift himself to his feet to charge head-on at the dangerous villain dipping into Daryl’s space until Negan’s voice broke through the furious haze that enveloped Rick’s thoughts, “Anybody moves...  Anybody says anything, cut the pup’s other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start.”

                Both Daryl and Rick shuddered in horror at the thought of another act of violence being inflicted upon the young pup—Carl had already been put through so much for being so young. Daryl shook his head quietly as he held Rick’s gaze; his hands gesturing for the alpha to remain still and to let the events unfold for the sake of Carl’s safety—he could be strong for his mate.

                Rick didn’t know what to do or say—he didn’t know how to handle the situation. He’d never had to pit the safety of his pup and his mate against each other before—he’d never thought he’d need to. He felt guilty for the flood of relief that washed over him as Daryl motioned for him to remain still for Carl’s sake, knowing that his pup would remain unharmed from the implication of torture. However, the alpha that was caged inside of Rick howled in agony like a wild animal as he thought about what malicious acts were about to unfold upon his mate. He knew that Daryl was strong—stronger than most omegas out there—but he knew that no one should ever be put in a position that required such lack of defense. Rick gritted his teeth as he looked over at his solemn mate with unwavering blue eyes.

                Negan’s fingers curled into the omega’s knotted hair, effectively snapping Daryl’s head back so that the alpha could breathe against his now exposed throat,  “You can breathe,” the alpha began to lick a trail along the line of Daryl’s jaw, watching as the omega’s other packmates squirmed in helpless turmoil, “You can blink,” With the omega’s hair still in his grasp, Negan rose to his feet and began to drag Daryl like a rag doll into the front center of the lineup—directly into Rick’s line of sight.

                Daryl released a shaky breath as Negan released his hold, sending him face first into the rough gravel. Before Daryl could right himself into a sitting position, Negan rested Lucille on the back of Daryl’s shirt and began to drag the barbed object through the blood-soaked fabric. Fresh trails of glittering crimson budded like spring daisies as the bat tore through the omega’s shirt, exposing his bare back that was already littered with unkind scars from the harsh years of his past. Rick sucked in a breath as he watched Daryl’s face turn into a grimacing snarl as the omega felt the sensations of being ripped and bared.

“You can cry,” Negan nodded at Daryl, watching the omega fighting to hold back the beginnings of salty tears from spilling down his face and onto the dirt, “Hell, you’re all gonna be doin’ that.”

                The alpha preened at his accomplishment at effortlessly subduing the pack’s seemingly aloof omega as he leaned low to tug at the belt on Daryl’s jeans. Negan kept Lucille planted firmly atop the flesh between the omega’s shoulder blades as he quickly made work of unbuckling Daryl’s belt and stripping him of his pants. Disrobed and open to the cool night’s breeze and piercing stares of strangers and packmates, Daryl hung his head low as he sucked in a shaky breath and swallowed his pride. Quiet tears stained the dusty gravel beneath his hanging head as he felt Negan’s wandering hands explore the sides of his body with rough inspection.

                The alpha whistled low as his eyes fell upon the finger-shaped bruises that were scattered along the omega’s hips in a possessive display of ownership, “Looks like someone’s had a recently thorough dicking.”

                Daryl’s cheeks flushed as he recalled his last mating with Rick just before they split ways to rid themselves of the suspected threat of the Saviors. Rick had never laid a finger on Daryl if the omega didn’t want him to, and the spattering of bruises were a sign of his trust and love—a show of Daryl’s dedication to his alpha. Daryl usually wore the avaricious bruises like small badges of honor, but now with their secrecy stripped and everyone looking at him, the marks felt more like brands seared into the meat of his hips; they only helped to remind everyone once more of what he really was—an omega; an object to be claimed and used.

                Shaken from his thoughts as cool leather made contact with his clammy skin, Daryl couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of a gloved hand sliding down his side toward the rounded curve of his toned cheeks—the touch of another alpha was painful like scorching coals nipping at his flesh.

                “Shh, baby boy, we’ll give you what you need soon,” the alpha purred as he watched Daryl’s expression shift from anger to shame to calm dispassion.

                Retracting his hand from Daryl’s pale skin, Negan ducked his hands low to untangle himself from the confines of his own jeans. While undressing, the alpha looked over at Rick with a knowing smirk, “Now you’re gonna wanna watch this, Rick.”

                Rick shifted his weight on his knees as he bent forward and noiselessly snarled at Negan. Rick’s eyes scorched red like bubbling lava as he held in his scream; his nails pierced through the worn fabric stretched taut against his thighs, breaking skin and spilling blood. He watched helplessly as Negan taunted him with each touch of his abused mate. As he rocked soundlessly back and forth, Rick prayed that the sinister man would take caution and be gentle on his already wounded mate.

                Rick wanted to jump up and claw apart the other alpha threatening to lay unfair claim to his omega. He wanted nothing more than to tear the man’s throat out with his bare teeth, but he remained knelt on the ground, quietly seething; his son’s potential endangerment and Daryl’s insistence enough to keep him restrained from attacking. Rick wanted to crawl to his omega and steal him from the continuing nightmare; wanted to whisper in Daryl’s ear and let him know how sorry he was for ever allowing another man touch him. Instead, Rick looked on through blurry tears; waiting for lightning to strike before he could take a clear breath once more.

                Daryl’s body shook in mild tremors as Negan stood above him, releasing his leaking cock with a pleasured hum. Stones shifted beneath Negan’s weight as the alpha lowered himself again, this time covering the expanse of Daryl’s naked backside with his bulk hovering slightly above. The head of the alpha’s cock skirted over the crease of Daryl’s buttocks, causing the omega to subconsciously tense his muscles. Fresh teardrops fell from the omega’s detached features as he lowered his forehead against the support of his bloodied forearm; he couldn’t bring himself to look at the others—to look at Rick. Daryl took in a shaky breath as he willed himself to relax and prepare for whatever was about to happen—he was powerless to stop the forces inflicting his abuse.

                Negan’s voice was close, rumbling deep from the alpha’s core as he licked at the patch of skin behind the omega’s ear and settled Lucille next to the omega’s head, “It’s alright to cry,” Negan drawled, “We gotta get ya wet somewhere, don’t we?”

                It was true that Daryl was dry as a dessert down where it counted at the moment—a biological precaution that nature put in place so that a claimed omega could only be comfortably satisfied when used by their mate. Daryl squirmed at the thought of being plowed dry by Negan—the image too distressing and tangible to picture for very long.

                “Gonna need you to suck on these for me, sweetheart,” Negan crooned at Daryl as he jerked his thick fingers into the omega’s line of view.

                Daryl’s silence persisted as he refused to acknowledge the alpha’s request; his eyes avoiding the digits being shown in his face.

                A loud smack to his rear jolted a muffled grunt from the omega’s lips before Negan continued to express the unassailable nature of his request, “I’m not asking,” the alpha’s clipped nails scraped along the tender flesh of Daryl’s backside, “Now open up before I get Rick to help me out over here. Bet his fingers would get ya nice and slick for me—won’t matter if they’re still attached or not,” Negan twirled Lucille’s barbed barrel into the cold gravel beside Daryl’s head as he continued, “I told you I was gonna beat the holy hell outta someone… just might be a different type of beatin’ than you were expecting.”

                A vociferous snarl ripped through the strained quietness of the camp, causing everyone to direct their attention to Rick instead of the torturous foreplay unfolding before them. Rick’s eyes were fiery red as he locked sight with Negan; his lips opening to form the beginnings of a threat just as Negan cut him off with a warning hiss, “Don’t open your damn mouth unless you’re ready to taste your pup’s pretty eye after I have my men shove it down your gullet.”

                Rick and his pack all paled at the dismally graphic proposition. Carl’s strained sob could be heard throughout the camp as everyone waited for their breath to return.

                Negan’s fingers poked at the sealed lines of Daryl’s mouth, teasing and testing to see if the omega would further resist his influence. Reluctantly, Daryl parted his lips to allow the alpha’s fingers entry into his mouth—the taste of sweat-stained flesh unpleasant to his tongue. Negan pushed back and forth into the omega’s mouth, marveling at the lewd way that Daryl’s lips opened and stretched around him all while sucking the alpha’s fingers like a foal begging for mother’s milk.

                As Daryl continued to suck, Negan began to speak to the rest of Rick’s pack, “I want all of you to take a long hard gander at what’s about to go down here,” Negan’s voice rumbled with anticipation as he pulled his digits from Daryl’s mouth and proceeded to slot them between the omega’s cheeks and tickle at the furled hole that offered no admittance, “This is going to be a thorough beating—a thorough fucking,” a finger pushed past the clenched ring of muscle, releasing a pained moan from the omega’s throat.  The alpha spared no time until he forced another finger in and began to coarsely scissor the omega’s ass. Daryl groaned at the unwanted sensation—a sharp burn spread through his nerves as the alpha’s fingers pushed against his walls. A string of warm saliva dropped onto Negan’s raised cock and dripped onto the bottom curve of Daryl’s ass; the alpha’s fingers retracting from Daryl’s channel with an exaggerated ‘pop’ and a light smack. Negan quickly slid his gloved hand over his dick and spread the spit until it created a thin wet coat over the angry red flesh. The camp watched silent and waiting.

                “I’m gonna fuck him,” Daryl could feel the alpha lining himself up before the blunt head of the alpha’s cock caught on the swollen pucker of his hole; his heartbeat faltered with anxiety. A fresh wave of nausea washed over the omega as he fought to hold in what little food he had managed to eat up until this point, “But in the process, I need you all to understand…” Daryl lost his breath as he felt the head of Negan’s thick cock split him open and force its way inside of him with a harsh push, “That I am ultimately fucking every single one of you.”

                Daryl gagged as Negan slowly sank into him until the alpha bottomed out; his insides burning from the unwelcomed pressure, “I’m gonna bend all of ya over,” Negan’s hands began stroking Daryl’s sides as he started a painfully slow rhythm that jostled the omega under his hold, “and you’re all gonna give me what I want…” the alpha pushed a violent thrust into the omega for emphasis, causing Daryl’s legs to quiver, “When I want.”

                “I want your shit and you’re all going to give me your shit. It’s simple.” Negan winked before dipping his head low to sniff at the scent gland on Daryl’s neck.

                “I can be good to you,” Negan purred into Daryl’s hair as he hit a sweet spot that made a pleasured moan slip from the omega’s lips and his cock twitched with betrayed interest, “…if you’re all willing to play by my rules.”

                The alpha’s movements were rough and powerful, rocking Daryl forward and back in tune with each push and pull of Negan’s cock. Eyes full of both horror and lust alike were glued to their display as each movement grew more violent and possessive with each passing second. Rick was nearly blinded between the combined efforts of his anguished tears and enveloping rage; the pained grunts and moans of his omega the only thing grounding him in the moment.

                “You might’ve thought you were top dog,” Negan gave a full bodied laugh, vibrating Daryl from the inside out, “but you were sadly mistaken.” Negan’s eyes roamed over to the group kneeling in front of him until he witnessed each one of Rick’s packmates bow their heads in submission. Rick would not lower his head or look away.

                “You were all just a bunch of bitches pretendin’ to pack a knot,” The alpha’s rhythm grew unsteady as his pace quickened and his grip tightened around Daryl’s waist. Hot puffs of the alpha’s breath blew against the nape of the omega’s neck; tickling the flesh of Rick’s claiming bite, “But I’ll show you what it really means to hold that power—to take what you want. Because I’m gonna do it to you right now.”

                Daryl was visibly sick; his forehead was soaked and pale with sweat, and his limbs shivered like unsteady saplings in a hurricane. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth turned into a muted snarl once more as he felt the sudden release of hot climax spread and seep inside of him. The beginnings of Negan’s knot stretching and trapping him from within; evil took root in Daryl’s core and it made the omega roil with disgust. Rick never spilled inside of Daryl—always too afraid of what the unforeseen consequences may be after a moment of euphoric pleasure; a farmer too scared to plant his own seed and watch it flourish.

                “It’s time that you lot started to understand who’s in charge now,” Daryl’s cock was still mostly soft when Negan reached around to grip it in the palm of his hand; his hold firm and pinching against the silky skin, startling a gasp from the omega’s throat, “I know you might not like it at first,” Negan purposefully gave a squeezing tug to the omega’s cock, sending a shock of pain through Daryl’s body, “But after some time and practice I’m sure you’ll learn to accept it. Maybe even like it…”

                Rick growled through his gritted teeth, watching Negan touch his mate with barbarous hands.

                In an attempt to further mock Daryl’s mate, Negan winked at Rick and continued to milk the omega’s unresponsive cock with unkind touches; his hips still violently burrowing deeper between Daryl’s spread legs as if he were trying to carve out a new home inside of the omega.  Negan dipped low to lick a strip of warm saliva across the bite on Daryl’s neck while still maintaining eye contact with Rick, and he whispered into the omega’s ear, “You’re takin’ it like a champ! Gonna have to make sure that sticks, aren’t we? We’re gonna get you nice and fat to show all these pricks who you belong to—who they belong to.”

                Rick’s anger became unmanageable and he finally snapped; red was his vision as he pushed his knuckles into the ground. He started to lift himself from his knees, hoping to make his way over to Negan in time to cut his balls off from where he knelt hovering above _Rick’s_ mate. He was going to make Negan pay—going to make him pay for everything he’d done—for touching Daryl and for threatening his pack.

                However, before Rick could make it fully to his feet, Negan’s voice barked out through the chilled air, “Dwight!”

                Before he knew what was happening, Rick’s attention was pulled away from his mate as he watched the scarred blond beta from earlier corner his pup and raise a sharpened arrow to Carl’s single eye. Carl’s lips were thin and white in a show of silent determination, but his unyielding stream of tears betrayed his true fear. The beta gave Rick a warning look as he motioned between the arrow and his pup—Rick understood without a doubt what was being communicated.

                With defeat weighing heavily on his mind, Rick slumped to the ground once more. His head hung low as his shoulders shook from violent sobs, and he found it hard to mind the pain of the pointed stones and gravel piercing his legs beneath his weight. Rick’s world turned black as he was crushed under the realization of his failures—remained black for a moment until he heard his mate’s quiet voice break through the chaotic lamenting; Daryl’s gentle rumble and soothing scent blanketed the alpha with reassurance.

                “We ain’t your things,” Daryl’s voice was weak but defiant after having to force down his silent screams.

                Dwight lingered near Carl—arrow still in hand—as he looked to his alpha for instruction.

                Negan had a look of contemplation apparent on his features as he glanced past Daryl and over at the startled pup kneeling beneath the tip of Dwight’s arrow.

                With a heavy sigh, Negan broke the tense silence, “Is that what you think?” Negan’s head dipped low once more and his lips traced along the expanse of Daryl’s shoulders, “Looks like someone hasn’t been listening to today’s lesson.”

                Daryl’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Negan’s teeth scrape along Rick’s claiming mark, “It’s alright, I’ve still got one more chapter to cover,” the alpha’s breath was warm against Daryl’s skin, causing gooseflesh to rise under its dispersing heat, “Now pay attention. I won’t repeat myself again.”

                Negan’s teeth—sharper than Lucille’s spiked barbs—suddenly sank into Daryl’s shoulder like he was tearing into a fresh cut of steak, causing blood to pool and spill from the omega’s shoulder. There was a chemical reaction that triggered an explosion of immeasurable proportions that bubbled and spread through Daryl’s veins as his vision blurred and time stilled around him. Daryl’s ears rang from the pained howls of his mate, and his nostrils were overwhelmed by the stinging scent of worn leather and chewed tobacco. The omega tried to buck and pull away, but Negan’s teeth remained buried deep in the tender flesh of Daryl’s shoulder—waiting for the omega to still under his pressure.

                After a moment passed, Daryl’s body finally fell limp and pliant under Negan’s gnawing hold, and the alpha released his teeth to lick at the blood that was smeared across his face. His eyes shined red and proud as he smiled at each member of Daryl and Rick’s pack, “Ready for a pop quiz yet?”

                Mortified howls and sobs combined into a mournful cacophony that echoed through the camp. Everyone understood what was happening—what had already happened.

                Negan ducked low to nuzzle behind Daryl’s ear, “Let me help keep you up to speed here, princess,” Negan laughed, “I just made you my _thing_.”

                Daryl choked on a sob as he uselessly squirmed beneath the alpha’s imposing weight; he could feel the unwanted bond forming at his core, flooding through his body and diluting his neurons against his will. Negan was right and it made Daryl want to lash out in anger for being stupid enough to not think the alpha would lay a second biological claim on him—he’d never seen it happen before, but he’d heard horror stories about omegas having to yield under the influence of two alphas. Now he was the omega from the horror story.

                “I claimed you. I claimed all of you.”

                “You son of a bitch!” Rick snarled as he tried to lunge at Negan. His body was quickly thrown back as both Abraham and Sasha pulled at his legs to bring him crashing to the ground.

                Negan grinned at the offended alpha trying to claw his way over to rip out Negan’s throat, “Aw, did I upset you?” Negan rolled his eyes, “Did I tarnish your beautiful, pure mate-bond?”

                “I’m gonna kill you!” Rick roared as Abraham locked Rick’s arms behind his back.

                Still smiling, Negan shook his head, “I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” Negan, with his knot still ripe and filling, brutishly pulled out from the omega with a cruel ‘pop’,  “I definitely don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

                Daryl moaned in pain, and Rick’s eyes were bright crimson as he rumbled, “Just watch me do it.”

                “Oh, I’m watchin’, alright… Watching you dig a deeper hole for yourself,” Negan whistled, “I’m sorry, but did I say you were allowed to speak?”

                Rick bared his teeth with a snarl of defiance.

                “Gonna have our bitch go down on Lucille for every stupid word you’re spewing at me… and then some.” Negan reached for Lucille’s grip, holding her load steadily in his hand as he dragged her barrel through the dirt and in front of the defeated omega, “I’m going to teach you what it means when you talk back.”

                The tip of Lucille’s barrel touched Daryl’s bottom lip expectantly, “You gonna be good bitch for me, sweetheart?”

                Daryl’s blue eyes shot up to glare at Negan with blazing contempt—he knew that he couldn’t disobey a newly formed bond without enough time to practice at pulling away. The omega gave a clipped nod as a flush of shame colored his pale cheeks.

                “Open your mouth and suck on her,” Negan whispered as Daryl started to part his lips, “I want you to lick her down like you would if she was Rick.”

                Begrudgingly, Daryl had no choice but to do as Negan asked. The omega opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out to glide gently along the sharp blades of the barbed bat. The serrated surface lacerated Daryl’s tongue and split into his lips; beads of blood dribbled from the omega’s mouth as he continued.

                Daryl could hear Rick and the rest of his pack sobbing and howling in lament for his pain, but he remained focused on doing what he was told to keep them safe—if he took this punishment, then they would be safe. He could carry the burden—Daryl just had to keep going.

                After what seemed like years of Daryl licking and sucking on and around Lucille’s girth, Negan finally signaled for him to stop with a rough pat on his naked side. The omega’s mouth was wrecked with ugly rips and smeared with tacky blood and dried saliva as he looked up at Negan with tired eyes.

                “Silence is golden.”

                Negan stood above the omega to card his fingers through Daryl’s hair before violently yanking the omega to his knees, causing a thin line of cum and blood to leak down Daryl’s inner leg. Daryl grunted at the alpha’s harsh handling before Negan tossed his used and bleeding body in front of where Rick was being pinned down and sobbing. Once Daryl felt Negan’s fingers leave his hair, he crawled forward to seek comfort from the touch of his mate—his _true_ mate.

                Abraham and Sasha released their hold on Rick’s arms as the alpha hurriedly reached out to grab at his mate; his touch gentle and careful not to spook or cause further injury. Rick could feel Daryl’s body slump against his chest with exhaustion; his naked form shivering against the cool breeze of the night. Rick shoved off his jacket and delicately slung it across Daryl’s body, careful not to upset the bullet wound or fresh bite. Daryl looked up at Rick with thanks expressed in his eyes since his words were dishonorably stolen from him.

                Shame overwhelmed each of them as they realized what fear had led them to do—what it had stopped them from doing. They were irrevocably intertwined into this harsh new reality with instinct and terror running at the forefront of their lives. There was no way to turn back or to erase what had happened—what was going to happen.

                Both alpha and omega held onto each other like they were each other’s last life line.

                “Welcome to the new world order.”


End file.
